


2-First Encounters

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Historical, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting and impressions. Certain chapters will have an additional chapter told in a different point of view. Italic represents both sounds and thoughts of characters. </p><p>I do add other languages in this series, they and the translation will be in italics as well. Assume that all characters are speaking Japanese unless in italic.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-First Encounters

_(Mori's POV)_

_Crash!_

The stark white raven flopped frantically on the floor of the library, having flown through the high, stained glass window. Mouth open,  the bird searched for way to escape. The two tall people standing in the back quickly made a call. I stood there, feeling helpless. Unsure if my presence would bring comfort or more panic, I slowly lowered myself to crouch on the floor. I gently approached the injured animal, which frantically kicked at my hand. 

Suddenly, a second raven appeared. This one completely black. It looked me straight in the eye, wings raised defensively, beak open. It lunged at me and I backed away. Keeping my head lowered, I raised my hand offering it to come closer. Wings still raised, it lunged again. It brought itself protectively between me and the white raven on the floor. The white raven had seemed to relax in the presence of the black one. 

 _They must be mates._ I thought.   


The door to the library opened. A petite woman wearing a long black jacket with an upturned collar and carrying a basket of white lilies appeared. The jacket was floor length and buttoned around her mid waist. It parted slightly as she walked, revealing floor length white silk. Her hair was long and red-gold; so long, it fell beyond her thighs. Her skin was as pale as the white gloves she wore. Large, dark, almond shaped eyes were focused on the white raven. She placed the basket on one of the nearby tables and approached the scene. The other two tall gaijin strode over to her, the woman in black handed her a black bag. She smiled and thanked her before approaching carefully. She gracefully knelt and offered her hand to the black raven. It looked at it, its wings still raised, then at her. She whispered a language I'd never heard to the bird, who caulked it's head to one side, listening. Her voice was sweet and soft. Her large lips parted slightly and her gentle eyes wore a look of concern. The black raven approached carefully, lowering it's wings. The white raven watched cautiously. The black raven then hopped up on the lady's hand as she continued to speak softly and slowly to it. 

She placed the black raven on her shoulder and carefully approached the white raven. It was kicking again, frantically trying to keep everything away from itself. Soothingly, she spoke to it, the black raven dancing nervously on her shoulder. She extended her hand to the white raven. Slowly, gently she placed her hand on its wing, smoothing it down against the body. She then turned her attention to the bag, opening it to reveal medical supplies. 

 _This must be the new student that Haruhi was going to meet._ My heart raced.   


She took out a stethoscope and a flat cloth. She laid the cloth on a glass free part of the sun drenched floor and very carefully picked the white raven off the floor. Still speaking softly, she placed the raven on the cloth. The tall gaijin man moved towards her and she raised a hand to stop him. She balanced the raven on it's back and started to look at each wing, extending them accordingly. With each wing she gently massaged the bones, then rotated each wing in small circles. She moved the skin back and for against the chest of the bird, then raised its feet and felt each thigh before blowing the soft feathers away from the underside of the tail. She then picked up the raven and held it against her chest, and moved the wings again. She motioned for the tall man to approach. He put on gloves and she handed the bird to him. She open the mouth, looked in the eyes with an ophthalmoscope. She got out a piece of paper and made notes and drawings. Putting on the stethoscope she listened to the chest. Taking it off she sighed and took out a scale. She measured the weight and made a calculation. Then she brought out two vials of liquid and syringes. She drew up one, gave an injection in the bird's chest and then squirted thick yellow liquid from the other vial in the bird's mouth. 

Turning to us, she said, "Your Fujioka-san, right?" Her Japanese was really good for someone who had just transferred to Japan. 

"Ano... Yes, I am. Your Lady O'Cahill, I presume?" Haruhi said, extending her hand. 

"Doctor, but you can just call me Penny." Lady O'Cahill corrected, returning the smile and taking Haruhi's hand. "Sorry for the inconvenience, I meant to bring you flowers and didn't even have a chance to make introductions. Would you mind taking me to the medical building before we officially start this tour, its critical that my patient be treated as soon as possible."

"Of course, right this way Sensei."

We walked quickly down the corridor to the medical faculty. Sensei O'Cahill quickly punched in a code and swiped her card to gain access to the building. From there she led us inside and unlocked the main treatment building. She promptly replaced her thin white gloves for latex ones and her donned a white lab coat. The white raven was relaxed and quietly watching everything. The black raven now sat upon the man's shoulder overseeing everything. We stood, perplexed in a corner while Sensei started machinery.

"Haru-chan... who is this person?" Hikaru asked quietly. 

Haruhi opened a file and read; "Penelope Fionnuala O'Cahill DVM, DD, CVTS; VDT, VZMT, MRes-B, MSc-Phys, BAsSt. Graduated top of her class in Veterinary Medicine from Colorado State University. Before her graduate work, she became a Veterinary Technician and then a Veterinary Technologist after earning a Bachelors in Microbiology. She went on to earn her Masters of Science in that area, as well as in Physics. She also specialized as a Veterinary Technician in two areas; Dentistry and Zoological Medicine. She was also president of the Vet Tech Club and then the Pre-Vet Club. And... that's really all I know about her." 

"Damn... That's quite a background... what's she doing here?"  


"She's here to help set up the Animal Science and Veterinary Medicine Faculty of Ouran. She's assisting Sensei Oshida." 

"So... how'd you get stuck as a guide?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi made a face, "I'm not stuck, its just part of my duties as a Student Facilitator."  
  
"Who are the other two people?" Mitsukuni asked. 

"That... I'm not sure about... Family?" Haruhi shrugged. 

Turning our attention back towards the good doctor, she was hurriedly setting up a separate room. She left the raven taped on a table in the room, closed the door and pressed a button. She repeated this another three times before gathering her patient and leaving to another room. She returned ten minutes later with films in hand. She put the films up on the radiograph viewer and turned on the light. She hurriedly returned to her patient who the large man was restraining, and gently extended a wing, with a syringe she drew blood and placed it in a vial. She then used the needle and put a small amount of blood on a microscope slide. With another slide she swiped the blood to smear it across the slide, she then quickly dried the slide by waving it in the air and held it up to the light to inspect it.  

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Haruhi carefully approached. Sensei, looked up, dazed momentarily. 

"Oh... Sorry!" She blinked. "Not many people take an interest in my work. Right now, I'm making a blood smear so that I can do an accurate blood count tomorrow. Our machinery isn't adjusted for wildlife, avian, camelid, or reptile species so the results can be inaccurate." She blinked and added after seeing our confusion, "So we have to do everything manually." She held the slide back up to the light to examine the quality. Seeming satisfied, she placed it in a holder for later use. She labeled everything and placed it in the small lab fridge. She then took the raven to a small cage which the woman in black had set up with a perch, food and water. Sensei, then handed the injured raven to the woman and wrapped a towel to make a small nest. She then put the raven on the nest to recover from the medicine. She also placed the black raven in the cage on the perch. 

"Ravens mate for life." She said smiling at us. "The female is often bigger as the white one is here. Its very rare to see a white raven, they are born sometimes, but rarely survive to maturity. They stand out and become easy prey for other animals, they are also often harassed and shunned by other ravens. So its wonderful to see one so healthy and with a family of her own." She closed the door and covered it with a towel. She then labeled the cage and returned to the X-rays. 

"The radiographs are actually very normal, considering the force in which she hit the window. She's very lucky she hit with her shoulder instead of her head."

"Will she be okay?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Yes, she should be fine, she has a small fracture. It will take time to heal, but the damage is very minimal. The biggest issue now is to keep her stress free, so she doesn't die of exhaustion or break with a serious disease." She sighed, turning off the viewer. "Let me turn everything off and then we can leave." 

We left the treatment room to sit out in the small waiting room. Sensei returned with her two companions. 

"Sorry about that, it took awhile. So Fujioka-san, I've met you, who else is in your welcoming committee?" She asked smiling. 

"Ah, sorry I got caught up in the moment. This is my husband, Suoh Tamaki. These are the twins, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru. This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and his cousin Morinozuka Takashi." 

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Doctor Penelope O'Cahill, but really you can just call me Penny." Sensei smiled gently, there was a tiredness in her almond eyes, or an age perhaps. She bowed respectfully and extended her hand to each of us. "And this is the Captain of my Guard, my cousin Eirnin. And this is Lieutenant Morgana." 

  



End file.
